


Simply three words

by casiferownsme



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Any other ship with those two besides Simarkus will not be tolerated in my house, Fluff, Gay Simon, Gayness, He knew what he was doing, I love them together and ONLY them, Jonas [OC], Jonas ships it, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Plus he wanted to be in a dorm with Daniel because he's fucking gay, Simarkus is canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a bit of possessiveness, anyway, bisexual markus, fuff, it's literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casiferownsme/pseuds/casiferownsme
Summary: They love each other so much that even just listening to their convos will give you diabetes. I'm willing to risk this, what about you?





	Simply three words

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much, honestly. It's a shame people filth their names.

"I love you."

Simon perked up at the sound of Markus' voice, his head tilting automatically as he looked over at him. He'd been reading a book this whole time, completely invested in the storyline. "What?"

"I said, I love you," Markus clarified, chuckling softly, his eyes showing love and adoration.

Simon smiled widely, his face practically glowing with happiness. "I love you too, Markus. But where did that come from?" He asked.

Markus stood up and walked over to his dorm mate/boyfriend's bed, climbing on top of it and straddling his lap. He grabbed the book and placed it on the bedside table, then cupped Simon's cheeks. "My heart," he simply answered.

"I truly love you and your heart, but I have no idea which page I was on," Simon said dryly.

Markus stared at him for a second before he bursted into laughter, his head falling on top of his boyfriend's shoulder. "You are such an asshole!" He giggled as he went to face Simon again, beaming.

"I may be an asshole, but I sure love you," Simon leaned forward a little to kiss the tip of his nose, a permanent smile on his face. "You know, if it wasn't for Jonas suddenly wanting to switch dorms with me, I wouldn't have this. I'll have to send him a 'thank you' basket."

Markus groaned, "Don't remind me.. I really didn't expect to be met with the hottest blonde in the world while I was shirtless and dancing to Killer Queen."

"You know, it was the best and most endearing thing I have ever seen and I would pay to see it again," Simon deadpanned.

Markus smirked, "You won't have to pay, babe. It's for free from now on. Maybe next time I'll be completely naked."

Simon's eyes went a little wide, but then his expression changed to something possessive. "Make sure the windows are locked and the curtains pulled, I don't like sharing."

"Me neither, love," Markus chuckled, "Which is exactly why we're in the same dorm. I can't deal with the thought of you being with another dorm mate who'd try and flirt with you."

"Well, I sincerely doubt that even just 10% of the male students here are bisexual or gay, so no worries about it. Besides, I only have eyes for you," Simon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Markus laugh again.

They kissed for a little before Markus had to pull away. "Have I told you that I loved you already?"

"You might've mentioned it," Simon chuckled, "I love you too, cutie."


End file.
